


A Bump in the Night

by Ghostsucks



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: You were enjoying your sleep when you were awoken by strange noises in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Bump in the Night

The faint sound of tapping on your phone slowly brought you out from the clutches of sleep. Your brain taking its time catching up to what was happening. As you heard the taps once more, you blindly reached over to the bedside table, effectively flipping your phone in some attempt to silence the noise. Rolling over, you cuddled into the man next to you. His soft snores soothing to you and quickly easing you back into sleep. 

Warm, comfortable and content you drifted off, nearly back under the veil before you heard that tapping once more. This time it ripped you from your sleep faster, your brain now aware enough to realise the sound was not something you should hear in the middle of the night. 

Looking over your sleeping partner, the digital clock on his bedside table read “3:48am”. The fact that his clock was set 15 minutes later to account for the fact he has a hard time waking up in the mornings, escaping your sleep addled brain. 

Trying your best to see better in the darkened room, your squinted eyes never adjusted. Everything in your immediate vision lost to the darkness. Using your muscle memory, you reached for your phone. Placing your hand on it you felt around, unknowing of what you were feeling for, but felt nothing. 

Confused at what your brain was trying to discern, you rolled onto your back; staring up at the ceiling and waiting for the mystery tapping to come back. 

You laid awake for an unknown amount of time. Your mind just waiting for something to happen. Rolling your head over on the pillow you watched as your partner slept peacefully unaware of your troubles. His chest rising and falling as he slept, so unaware that you were next to him scared. You debated waking him in this moment, just to have somewhere there to hear these noises with you; but thought better of it. He already hardly slept from his overbearing work load, he didn’t need to be woken from a deep sleep because your brain was being ridiculous. 

You placed your hand over his chest and felt his heart beating. Alive and at peace, the rhythm of his heart slowly began lulling you to sleep. Your tired brain not willing to fight the clutches of sleep much longer. You had always found it so easy to get to sleep with him next to you. Something about his presence usually comforting you enough to just slip into unconsciousness. 

Your eyes shot open as your heart raced in your chest. Your brain not having processed yet what had made the adrenaline shoot through your brains and bring you back to consciousness in such a panicked state. 

You waited. Waiting for whatever it was to once again make itself known. You hoped it was nothing to help your panicked brain bring itself back down from the possibility of a panic attack, but from the noises that happened so far; you doubt it. 

Scratches. 

You heard scratches coming from under your bed, something digging in the carpet that sat as a barrier from your feet and the cold wooden floor that covered the room. You didn’t want to rush to any conclusions, so you waited again. 

It didn’t take long for the scratching sound to return. Your heart unwillingly speeding up once more as you decide not to wait any longer. 

“Copia” you shook your partner’s shoulder slowly. His skin was warm under your palm as you tried your best to bring him to consciousness. His head lolling to one side, but his eyes unopening. “Copia” you whispered once more but louder, hoping to wake him up this time but not disturb anything that might be in the room with you. 

You wanted Copia to hear what you were hearing, or see something. Not want him to think you were crazy because you tried to wake him up and scared whatever it was away. 

“What is it, cara” he slurred, his voice thick with sleep. 

“There’s something in the room” You explained to him, your voice quiet and panicked. 

“Mmm” he acknowledged you, but you could see his eyes were still shut. Sleep still holding on tight to him as you tried your best to wake him up. 

“Copia, I’m serious. There’s something in the room and its kind of scaring me” you downplayed your fear. 

With a deep breath, you watched Copia’s silhouette sit up and lean over towards his own bedside table. Turning the light on and flooding the room with its soft warm glow. You felt a bang of guilt for waking him. He was undoubtedly having a good sleep if his tussled hair was anything thing to go by. The poor dude couldn’t even open his eyes fully to look at you. 

“Where are these noises coming from, hm?” Copia asked you. Now leaning on his forearms, so he could get a good view of the room. You both had your sights wandering through the room, trying to see something, anything, but there was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing in sight that you could point as the source of the noises.

“It was scratching by my phone and then I heard some noises under the bed” you informed him. His eyes locked on to you as you spoke. At least you could be confident that he was paying attention. 

“Oh, you think we have a ghost? Maybe its Papa coming to haunt us. Mad about his death so he takes it out on his dear cardinal and his beloved?” Copia tried to joke with you. 

He pulled you to him with a smile on his face. His hands squeezing your sides playfully that had you swatting at his hands to stop. Laughter filling the space as his fingers tickled your skin as you tried your best to fight him off. When your laughter ebbed slightly, he pulled away from you. 

“Copia, I’m serious!” You tried to be stern with him, with your hand now placed firmly on his chest. But found it hard as his hands ran up and down your body. His hair falling in his face as he turned his body to face you fully. 

“Cara, this is an old building. There will be things that go bump in the night, you do not need to be scared” he tried to reassure you. As reassuring as he was, he still didn’t do much to relieve your worried mind. 

“I know, but…” you paused as you looked into his mismatched eyes. Both of you more alert and in the moment, “I swear I heard something scratching at the carpet under the bed” you pleaded to him, not liking how whiny you were sounding, but the noises you had heard genuinely scared you and you didn’t think you could sleep much without the certainty; and being too much of a scaredy-cat to check yourself, it was on Copia to do so. 

With a sigh that made his shoulders rise and fall dramatically, he rolled out of bed. Flinging the blanket further than necessary for easy access back in. His shirtless torso and pyjama pants that were hanging low around his hips briefly distracting you. Thoughts that belonged in the gutter momentarily running through your mind. The second he disappeared towards the floor you felt yourself get shoved back into the moment, back to what was important. 

“There is nothing under here, cara,” his head reappeared from over his side of the bed. His arms coming to support himself on the edge as he hoisted himself up. “Nothing under there apart from the usual junk and stray chocolate wrappers. Perhaps you just heard a mouse having a snack?”

“Maybe” you weren’t too satisfied with the answer. You had wanted a definitive answer, something that could have helped you give a rational explanation to whatever the noises were, but now this just left you with more questions. 

He turned the light off before slipping back into bed next to you. His warmth quickly enveloping you as his arms wrapped around you, pulling you down until your head was resting on his chest. 

“Do not worry, if there is anything spooky trying to scare us, your big scary cardinal will protect you,” you could feel his chest rumble from his laughter at his own joke. 

“Yeah, yeah” you replied, unconvinced. 

“I love you, cara” he placed a soft kiss to your forehead, “I will let nothing happen to you. You are tired. Sleep and we will have a proper look for anything in the morning” 

“Okay” 

“Okay?” You felt his head move to look at you. 

“I love you, too” you replied with your own smile lost to the dark. As he placed his head back down on the pillow, now satisfied with your reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Popiaswhitesuit on tumblr.


End file.
